Querida
by Erza Scarlet no Titania
Summary: —Estoy muriendo. Te dices esas palabras porque no lo tienes a él. Querida, toma tu vestido rojo y ve. Te puedes volver una princesa solo por él. Y te sentirás viva otra vez. Pasen y disfruten QwQ NaLu. Posible Ooc.


_Querida_

_._

_Déclame: Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_._

Querida. Querida.

¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Estas harta de todo? Mejor toma tu botella de licor y encadénate a tu vestido rojo, que es lo mejor que sabes hacer. Pinta tus labios de rojo vivo, maquíllate y sonríe.

—Estoy muriendo —Te dices, pero quieres convencerte de que aun puedes atarte a la vida. Tus rubios cabellos caen como una cascada por tus hombros, resaltando tu hermoso rostro, tus ojos color chocolate brillan a la luz de la luna. Tu cuerpo es adornado por la belleza de la noche.

Con determinación tomas tu vestido rojo y te aferras a él ¿Lucy?, es como si te hablara, lo besas y unas gotas se funden en la hermosa tela. Comienzas a deslizarlo por tu cuerpo.

No te sientes lista, ¿Verdad Lucy?. Te diriges hacía tu estante y te sientas frente a él. Miras tú reflejo en el grande espejo.

Ya no eres la misma. Querida. Querida. Las lágrimas amenazan con salir de tus ojos y adornar tus mejillas, pero no les das el poder de vencerte, las reprimes y te duele. Tomas un poco de color y colocas en tus pómulos, dándoles un color más vivo. Colocas sombra en tus ojos y para finalizar adornas tus deseosos labios con un rojo vivo, un rojo eterno.

Ahora te sientes preparada. Tomas tu botella de licor y sales a recorrer las calles. La gente te observa y solo sonríes, y no se dan cuenta de que estás muriendo por dentro, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Las calles comienzan a tornarse solitarias y una zorra caminaba por ellas. ¿Lucy tú eres esa zorra?

—¡Hey! —Te llaman, y tú obediente diriges una mirada. Un chico te sonreía, y te recordaba a él, a su perfecto cabello rosa, su perfecta dentadura, sus perfectos e inmortales ojos color jade. Tratas de sonreír, pero sabes que no era él quien te sonreía.

Bebes de tu botella y el líquido quema tu garganta. La lanzas lejos y los miles de vidrios te recuerdan a tu ya roto corazón.

Querida. Querida. Solo tienes 17. Caminando sensualmente te diriges hacía el chico y sucede lo mismo de todas las noches. Te entregas a uno diferente cada noche, pero todos te recordaban a uno solo. Gemías sus nombres y más de alguna vez se te escapaba el de _él. _Luego tomabas tu hermoso vestido rojo, tu dinero y te vas. La misma rutina de todos los días.

Tus amigas te visitan y se preocupan por ti, y solo les respondes —Tú no quieres terminar de esta manera —Pero aun así no permites que ellas te ayuden. Cada día caes más en un obscuro vacío.

Te quedas despierta cada mañana mirando el amanecer y cada noche mirando como la luna toma reinado en todo el cielo. Su cara se refleja en la luna y lloras, lloras cada noche y te sientes débil. No puedes más con aquello, solo quieres verlo, ¿Pero solo verlo o algo más?

Querida. Querida. Tú te entregas a otros hombres para olvidarlo a él, para olvidar cada quemadura que dejó en tu cuerpo cuando te acariciaba, cuando te seducía. Cuando te llamaba _"Luce"_ te llevaba a las estrellas y te hacía bajar. ¿Por eso no puedes olvidarlo Lucy?

Otra noche comienza y como siempre, miras tu vestido rojo. Tan perfecto colgado frente a ti, te recuerda a todos los momentos que viviste con él, pero más recuerdas a quién te lo regaló.

Querida. Querida. Eres una masoquista.

Te deslizas lentamente hacía él y lo acaricias. Lo acomodas en tu cuerpo y procedes a maquillarte. ¿Cuándo dejaras todo esto Lucy?

Estas muriendo.

—Estoy muriendo.

Toma tu botella de alcohol, y como si fueras Cenicienta comienzas a correr por las calles, disfrutando del viento nocturno.

—¡Hey! —Alguien te llama. Piensas que es otro chico diferente. Pero te equivocas —Luce…

Es él.

Sorprendida te giras a mirarlo. Lo observas y crees que es broma. Comienzas a acercarte con temor, pero de verdad era él. Corres a sus brazos y él te aferra a su cuerpo. Te quiere proteger Lucy. Deja que te mimen como si fueras una princesa.

Te besa. Un beso tierno sin comparación. Te toma por las piernas y te carga al estilo nupcial. Te sonríe y tú solo quieres llorar. Tu pecho se oprime y las lágrimas salen por fin. La lluvia camufla a la perfección tus lágrimas. El agua adornaba tu triste vida.

Querida. Querida. Recuerda que eres mala mentirosa.

—No me gusta verte llorar —Te dice. Su sonrisa de niño con un dulce lo delata, él está feliz de verte, sobre todo con tu vestido rojo.

Llegan a un lugar, pero no te importa cuál, te importa solo estar con él. Te deposite sobre una cómoda cama y te observa. Pareces una niña pequeña reclamando por algo que no le fue concedido. Lo miras y observas su perfecto cuerpo mientras su parte superior queda desnuda. Siente un calor en tu extremo izquierdo y él estaba ahí. Observándote.

Querida. Querida. Recuerda las palabras que alguna vez te dedicó.

"—_No podrás vivir sin mí y yo no podré vivir sin ti. Pequé por estar contigo y ahora debo pagar"._

¿Eres feliz Lucy? Al fin lo tienes a tú lado, ya no tendrás que llorar. Ya no tendrás que ahogarte entre el alcohol, él llegó para no marcharse jamás. Oh es lo que quieres creer tú.

Tomas la iniciativa. Se sientas encima de él y le besas en sus labios. Él te corresponde lento y suave. Sientes sus manos limpiar tu rostro. Tus manchados ojos están ahora limpios. Algo helado se queda en tu cuello y temes, temes por lo que verás. Con valor bajas tú mirada y era un collar. Ahora te sientes como una princesa valiente, Lucy.

Sus varoniles manos suben por tus brazos y llegan a tu escote. El vestido comienza a bajar y te quedas desnuda frente a él. Pero su mirada no era de Lujuria como la de los demás. Su mirada demuestra amor, amor por ti y no solo por tu cuerpo. Con tus expertas manos comienzas a acariciarlo. Sientes de nuevos como las caricias que te proporcionan queman tu piel, la queman de deseo. Te sientes a gusto. No sientes asco.

Querida. Querida. Tú sueño se hizo realidad. Ahora eres una princesa de vestido rojo, un collar y maquillaje, que tiene a su amor.

Querida. Querida. Todos gustan de ti. Pero él no gusta de ti. Él ama todo de ti. Pero estabas aburrida ¿no?. Aburrida de ser usada.

—Luce…—Te llamó —Sé que tú también me amas. Me necesitas dentro de tu vida.

Te toma por la cintura y te deja a su lado. Tu cuerpo desnudo ahora era abrazado por aquellos protectores brazos. Oh Lucy cuanto amabas a ese hombre.

—Natsu….

Intentaste hablar, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en tú garganta.

La verdad querida es que ahora las palabras estaban de más.

Querida. Querida. Ahora te sientes viva.

—Me siento como una princesa…—Hablaste.

—Tú eres una princesa.

Querida. Querida. Tú has vuelto a nacer.

Ahora no tienes por qué engañar a la gente. Ya no debes lucir tu vestido rojo para ganarte la vida. Querida, ahora tus sonrisas serán de verdad, y tu vestido rojo solo quedará para las noches de pasiones con Natsu. Él llegó para salvarte. Para rescatar a la princesa en apuros. Sonríe pequeña tienes a tu hombre a tú lado, y ahora nada ni nadie podrá quitártelo. Ni él podrá alejarse, porque las princesas tienen lo que quieren.

Y tú mi querida…eres una princesa caprichosa.


End file.
